Sheamus
Sheamus is an Irish wrestler that is seen in the WWE. Sheamus is most famous for being the first Irish-born superstar to capture the WWE Championship (or a World title). History ECW Sheamus debuted on an episode of ECW where he defeated a local wrestler. Sheamus then gets into a feud with Goldust where Sheamus defeated him to remain undefeated. However, on an episode of WWE Superstars, Goldust picked up a victory over the Celtic Warrior. Sheamus would then feud with Shelton Benjamin until ECW ended and Sheamus was instantly drafted to RAW. RAW, WWE Champion, King of the Ring After Sheamus was placed on RAW, he won his match against Jamie Noble but viciously attacked him afterward and finishes him off with his move the "High Cross". Sheamus would even then attack Jerry "The King" Lawler after Sheamus heard that Lawler said rude things about him. Later, Sheamus would then become number 1 contendier for John Cena's WWE Championship which was handled at TLC in a Tables Match. Shocking the entire world, Sheamus defeated Cena and captured his first WWE Championship offically making him the first Irish-born World Champion in the history of the WWE. Because of this, Sheamus won the "Breakout Superstar of the Year" award at the annual Slammy Awards WWE event. Sheamus soon lost his WWE Championship in an Elimination Chamber match where he was eliminated by Triple H. Sheamus soon returned and sought revenge against The Game. At Extreme Rules, Sheamus continued his domination by defeating Triple H in a Street Fight. At Fatal 4-Four Way, Sheamus once again became WWE Champion after pinning John Cena after the aid of Nexus. Sheamus would then defeat John Cena yet again, but this time, in a Hell in a Cell match to retain his WWE Championship. Sheamus was then forced to defend his WWE Championship in a Six Packed Challenge against John Cena, Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Randy Orton. Sheamus lost his WWE Championship after Randy Orton won it and failed to get it back from him in a Hell in a Cell match. Sooner or later, Sheamus would then become King of the Ring after defeating Kofi Kingston and John Morrison and took on the role as "King Sheamus". However, even with this new persona, he lost against Morrison at TLC which included a contract for a future WWE Championship match. This would begin the start of a losing streak for the King of the Ring as he lost matches to Evan Bourne and even Santino Marella. Sheamus eventually became United States Champion but it didn't last long as he was defeated by Kofi Kingston and drafted to Smackdown. Smackdown, World Heavyweight Champion, Face Turn, The Great White On Smackdown, Sheamus couldn't win the World Heavyweight Championship from Randy Orton due to Christian. Sheamus would then lose to Christian and gets punted by Randy Orton. However, Sheamus returned quickly and attack Mark Henry for being a bully which turns Sheamus face for the first time in his career. Sheamus would continue to feud with the powerhouse Mark Henry until Christian appears again. However, Sheamus is victorious over Christian many times and also has won many matches in a row. Sheamus would then even with the 2012 Royal Rumble match with him last eliminating Chris Jericho. At WrestleMania, Sheamus infamously defeated Daniel Bryan in a record 18 seconds to captured the World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus would then begin a long feud with Alberto Del Rio until finally losing the title to Big Show. Return and Heel Turn On the March 30, 2015 episode of Raw, Sheamus returned from injury, appearing to save Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler from an attack by Wade Barrett, but then attacked Bryan and Ziggler, turning heel for the first time since 2011. On April 13 episode of Raw, Sheamus attacked Ziggler after Ziggler defeated Neville. On April 16 episode of SmackDown, Sheamus announced that he would face Ziggler in a "Kiss Me Arse" match at Extreme Rules 2015. Return 2019 Again after been long gone, Sheamus who's is now return in his old hairstyle vows to returns in WWE and crush everyone in his way. Relationships Family He live with his his father and he's the cousin of Beaker in the muppet. It was revealed that he's married Charlotte Flair, the daughter of Rick Flair, and they two boys togheter. Friends He was enemies with Cena but they became best friend after Sheamus has saving him from the Nexus. But he did have a lot of friends. Off-TV he was friends with Drew McIntyre, a Scottish wrestler. Enemies Beside Cena before be friend with him. Every Wrestlers who get in his way are automatically his enemies. Moveset Signatures *Battering Ram: Sheamus jumps to the top rope and rams into the opponent. Sheamus commonly uses this move to knock down large wrestlers like Big Show. *Beats of the Bodhrán: Sheamus traps his opponents in the ropes and begins to pound at their chest 10 times. *Irish Curse Backbreaker: Sheamus catches his opponents and drives their back right onto his knee. Sheamus uses this move mainly as a counter and used to be Sheamus' finisher during the ECW days. Finishers *Brogue Kick: Sheamus charges at his opponents with this bicycle kick. *High Cross/Celtic Cross/Pale Justice: Sheamus lift his opponents up and slams them down onto the mat. Matt Hardy used to use this move where it was dubbed Splash Mountain. *Cloverleaf: Sheamus wraps his opponents legs up and sits down on them with this submission move. Sheamus only uses this move if he is dealing with other submission users such as Daniel Bryan or Alberto Del Rio. Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Parents